


Sunday Morning Rain is Falling

by jongdayifun



Category: EXO?, Soloist - Fandom
Genre: Am I tagging this right?, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slight Angst?, idk - Freeform, krishan - Freeform, krislu, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdayifun/pseuds/jongdayifun
Summary: A rare occasion in which Kris wakes up before Luhan does.





	

Kris wakes up with a soft groan at the sound of his alarm goes off, ringing a little too loud for his liking. He immediately reaches an arm out for the said device and turns the alarm off, glancing briefly at the sleeping beauty beside him to make sure the alarm does not wake the said beauty up. It’s a Sunday morning and usually both of them would sleep in longer since them both have no classes on Sunday, but Kris must have forgotten to turn off the daily alarm last night. Kris lets out a relieved sigh as the guy next to his side snuggles further into the cover in his sleep, sleeping soundly like a log that even the blaring alarm just now doesn’t seem bother him at all.  
Kris shifts his gaze to the window with an unattractive yawn while his hand moves up to ruffle his messy bed hair. It looks dark outside, and he can hear the faint pitter patter sound of raindrops hitting his window lightly. Ahh – he thinks – what a nice weather to sleep in.

He stretches his stiff legs and rubs the grogginess off of his face before laying back down next to the sleeping beauty, body tilted to his side to face the said boy. The sleeping boy has turned to lay on his tummy, both of his hands curled into tiny little fists tucked under his pillow and his mouth slightly ajar as his face is squished onto the pillow. Kris, very gently as to not wake him up, brushes the strand of hair that’s covering the boy’s sleeping face and flashes a fond smile at the sight of his lover.  
Kris is not a morning person, to be frank. And his record of being tardy to class everyday can be the proof of it. It’s considered rare for him to wake up before Luhan does in the morning. But when he does, he basks in the sight of Luhan deep asleep, glowing beautifully like a literal angel even in his sleeping form. Luhan brushed it off as “nonsense” when Kris told him about it few months ago, but there was a hint of redness on the boy’s cheeks that made Kris laugh in amusement before pressing a soft kiss on it. It’s amusing to Kris, just how easily Luhan would flush all red in the cheeks.

Today too, Luhan’s cheeks are painted in soft pink. But Kris is pretty sure that this time, it is the cold temperature that caused it. He rubs the pad of his thumb gently in circular motions against Luhan’s freezing cheek, receiving a small contented sigh from Luhan that is barely audible because it is muffled against the pillow. How cute, Kris chuckles to himself.

Kris likes it like this. Kris likes watching at Luhan as the latter is fast asleep. Luhan, in his wake self, is not really that differ than the sleeping Luhan. Even in his wake, Luhan isn’t much of a talker. He’s a rather quiet person, a little timid too, Kris must say. Luhan is pretty much an introverted person. The memories of a certain event in his past always come running around in his little mind, resulting to him constantly anxious. The memories of a certain person in his past would come paying him an uninvited visit every now and then, messing up with his naïve thoughts. Sometimes, the stress in his head piled up to the extent that he breaks into a series of panic attacks – breath ragged, tears brimming in his eyes, body cold and shivering – in which Kris would be on his rescue at the speed of light, hugging him tightly while whispering reassurance into his ears until he calms down and regains his breath. Kris is not complaining, though. If it is fated for him to be by his side for a thousand of years, he will be glad to do so. Kris does enjoy Luhan’s company in his wake, but he adores Luhan in his sleeping form even more, when his mind is temporarily off of the baggage he carries. He looks so serene, so innocent and so pure for this filthy world.

Kris snaps out of his thought at the sound of Luhan letting out a small yawn. He watches with a wide grin plastered on his face as Luhan slowly blinks his eyes open, squinting them a little to get his groggy eyes focused on Kris’ face. 

“Morning, sweetheart.”, Kris whispers softly, leaning down to press a kiss onto the tip of Luhan’s nose.  
“Y’woke up early t’day.”, Luhan mutters, voice drowned in sleepiness that makes his words come out slurry. But Kris is used to it already that he can catch up each and every word Luhan slurred out easily by now.

Kris hums softly with a little nod of his head. “Forgot to set the alarm off last night.”

Luhan chuckles in return. The sound is so infectious and Kris can’t help but to chuckle along with him.

Luhan scoots himself closer to the taller man and the latter’s arms move out of habit to snake around his middle. Luhan has his face buried snugly against Kris’ chest, and he inhales Kris’ scent – a habit of Luhan that Kris finds absurd, but somehow endearing. Kris cards his slender fingers through Luhan’s hair then proceeds to massage his scalp, making him yawn against Kris’ chest.

“So comfy.” Luhan sighs, eliciting a chuckle from Kris.

It then turns silent for a moment. They both are still cuddled up in bed. The only sound audible is their steady breaths, and also the pitter-patter against window that seems to be louder now, signaling the rain is getting heavier. They don’t need words, Kris thinks to himself, as long as they’re together in each other’s holds. 

Soon enough, a soft snore can be heard as both of them finally drift back to sleep, bodies pressed up against each other seeking for warmth whiles it is raining cats and dogs outside.


End file.
